A shadow in a corner, Just playin' along
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: the prequel to Rin's story about Kimmi from the future and her coming back with her husband Trunks to meet her father for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, so I'm going to start writing a lot of the DBZ movies with my OC Rin in it. Her and Kimmi. First one, 'The History of Trunks'…Enjoy!

….,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,

Rin stood there with the rest of group outside Goku and Chi-chi's home, holding back the tears that soon will come. Today wasn't a day for visiting, more for day of morning. Everyone was there, besides Gohan he was off some place but Rin could feel him running fast as he could home.

She looked at the ground; she was already 8 months pregnant. Goku would never meet the baby. He probably wouldn't make it for the return of Gohan.

She looked over, the little boy in Bulma arms started crying. He was only 8 months old, never will know how powerful Goku was; still is. Her child wouldn't either. How many times Goku helped this plant, helped all of us. But this virus, it was killing him. Rin fixed her self; Goku was still alive, by a thread, but still alive.

"Hey Gohan!" Oolong the pig said. Rin looked up and saw Gohan running towards them, he ran past all them, and went inside.

"H-he's gone" Krillin choked out. The tears finally broke lose from Rin.

'Why, why him?' she thought to her self.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,

6 months later,

"NO!" Rin screamed and fell on to her knees as she saw on the news, her mate, Piccolo had died trying to save them all from the new enemy of Earth, the androids. "Not him!" she heard the baby girl behind her started to cry. She wiped off her tears and sighed. Then got angry again. "Why did he have to go and fight? Why!" she slammed down her fists on the coffee table in front of her.

"Damn It all! Damn the androids! DAMN HIM!" she got up and turned off the TV. She walked over to the playpen she looked down at the small creature inside. A little girl, 5 months old to the day, which looked like her mother besides the ears and the nose, was crying her eyes out. Rin gently touched the infants face.

" Kimmi Piccolo Briefs, I swear upon everything I own and my self, I'll protect you from any harm, for the rest of my days. I'm sorry that you didn't get to know your father, but I'll tell you much as I can, like how powerful he was and how much he cared for you. You were his girl and only his girl. He did that to protect us all," she started crying again. " And I'll do the same. Just you watch! You, me, Gohan, Trunks, your grandma: we're all going to make it out of this, I give you my word," she kissed the infant, who still screaming her lungs out, "you will be safe."

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

12-year-old Kimmi Briefs was standing next to her mother after her practice with her cousin, Gohan. She had been training with him to become a fighter. Her mother was too busy training her self and fighting the androids to do it her self.

"Thanks again Gohan. You know she's gotten way better since she's been training with you." Rin said looking down at her daughter, her black hair shining in the sun, her black eye patch was the only flaw on her face, Kimmi always thought. Kimmi couldn't think of a time her mother didn't have that patch.

" Yeah, I try to be kind as my father would be to her as I can. Must be working." Gohan said looking down at the girl then patting her on the head. "Father would have been proud of her."

" Well you knew your father as well as I did. I bet it is. But make sure you go tough on her, you know I want her to be just as tough as-" she got choked up.

Then Gohan sadly smiled at the woman. He put an arm on her shoulder.

" Yeah I know Rin, how about you two go home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

Rin and Kimmi turned around to see Bulma Briefs and her 13-year-old son, Trunks, waiting for them beside a car on top of a hill.

"Race ya there, Kid?" Rin asked looking at her daughter with a grin.

….oo…

They drove down the dessert, after a couple another stops. When Rin heard somewhere the androids where attacking.

"Kims, be good for your grandma. I'll be back." She said. Then flying off, before Bulma could fuss at her.

Kimmi watched her mom leave then looked over to Trunks, who started looking stressed. "What wrong with you? Constipated?" she asked with a laugh.

" Mom stop I want you to go home without me!" Trunks finally said after a while. Bulma stopped the car. Kimmi gave him a look like 'WTF'.

"What on earth for?" he looked at her pained. " What's wrong, Trunks?" she looked at him for a moment " you can't! N-O. I'm not going to lose my only son to those mechanical Demons! No way! Trunks! Don't you dare!" he started to get up.

"You finally lost it!" Kimmi said leaning back into her seat. He flew away.

"Trunks! NO!" she watch him fly away. "DARN YOU!"

" I ain't missing this! If Trunks is going, I'm going!" the she flew away also.

"Kimmi no! You're mother is going to have my head!" She sat in her car " please come back safe," she prayed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,

"Hey Kid" Rin said landing next to Gohan on top of a hill.

"Finally, didn't think you'd make it."

"Well let's get to it." She powered up and few off.

"Always hasty," Gohan said to himself flying behind her. He hoped this time they would succeed.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Trunks and Kimmi landed in a town where there was just rubble left. Kim frowned and crossed her arms as the landed." We shouldn't be here; you heard my mom and yours talk how powerful the Androids are. I mean they _killed_ your and mine's-"

" Kimmi I have to do _something!_ I mean look!" Trunks said looking around almost crying.

Kimmi looked around with him, she saw a stuffed bunny on the ground. she picked it up. She hugged it and cried.

They looked up to see Rin and Gohan landing.

Trunks yelled up " Gohan why are they doing this killing all these innocent people!" he yelled before crying. Kimmi, Rin, and Gohan stared at each other for a minute. Then Rin hopped down.

"What the hell where you thinking coming here like this! You could have been killed!" she scolded.

"What about you?" Kimmi asked. Rin hands went into fists and looked away from the kids.

" It doesn't matter what I do! What matters is that you two are still kids, come on we're going home. Now."

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.

They flew home to the run down Capsule Corps building. Rin told Kimmi because she disobeyed her mom; it was training for them away from home. "You ain't my kid, mom can handle you when she gets home." She said, before leaving, to Trunks. Trunks and Gohan got left home.  
"Is this how life supposed to be? So full of pain? I rather fight and die then watch this happen! You and Kimmi are half Sayains like me right! You must know what I'm going though! Why don't you and Rin train me like you train Kimmi!" Gohan just kept staring out the window for a couple of minutes.

"You're pitiful! You're emotion wreck, Trunks," he finally said sounding kind of cheerful. "Just like I used to be when my mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my dad." He turned around "from now on I'm your master. How about that!"

"I wont let you down."

"Hm, I know."

"Trunks, we're home!" Bulma yelled as she came up the stairs.

"Ah it's my mom and I guess Rin and Kimmi are back too!" he rubbed his tears off his eyes. "You can't tell, my mom any of this!"

"Right," Gohan said with a smile.

Then Bulma, Rin and Kimmi walked in. " ah it's nice to see you're alive son. Are you planning to live long or do I have to start shopping for three?"

"No four is fine mom!" Trunks said fast.

"And a surprise guest! How are you Gohan?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm surprise your still here," Rin said then turned to her daughter. "Go on kid, hit the showers." The preteen nodded and her mom pushed her slightly on the head as she past by as she crossed her arms. Kimmi left and Rin turned back to the two young men in front of her. " So what's shaking?"

"Nothing." Gohan said with grin.

"I know that look… what's up?" Rin said pointing a finger a Gohan.

"Can't talk now, later," Gohan said smiling still.

" You got a plan!" she said excitedly. He shook his head.

"No…no plan" he frowned.

"Gohan, are you at least planning to stay for dinner?" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

" That would be nice."

"Great!" She called back.

"We'll talk after dinner then," Rin said before leaving the room.

…,,,,,,….

" I hope you stick around longer this time, Gohan, we hardly get to see you anymore, besides Kimmi and Rin! I miss the good old days! Going to planet Namek together had to be the greatest adventure!" Bulma said as she laid out the food for all the ones in front of her. Rin and Kimmi sat across from Trunks and Gohan.

"Chew attack!" Gohan yelled before eating his place in less then 2 minutes.

Trunks grinned at his new master and repeated the 'chew attack'.

" Disgusting." Kimmi said while eating her rice slowly.

"Aren't you just a Piccolo JR" Gohan said smiling at the young girl, before asking, "More please!" Rin laughed. Kimmi glared at the man.

"Um…Gohan, Piccolo's real name IS Piccolo JR" she tried to say with out laughing.

" Oh then Piccolo JR JR" Bulma and Rin burst out laughing.

"Oh but your so much like your father yourself, Gohan!" Bulma said smiling.

"Really you think so?" Gohan said looking at the older woman.

" Oh yeah," Rin said smiling.

"Oh definitely! The way you eat, the way you're so powerful and so gentle at the same time, and the way you look and definitely in that outfit." He looked down and smiled at his dad old clothes.

" I guess I ways dream to be strong as him, I love to where his old colors."

"Well, I know he'd be proud… I heard that your fighting the androids all by your self even without Rin… is that true?"

" Yes…"

"Please be careful! And guess what Trunks wants to fight too! I wish you would talk to him! he might listen to you!" Rin stared at the boy like ' what!' Gohan smiled and nodded to Rin.

" Kimmi, I'm going out after dinner you know the drill." She said before digging into her bowl.

….,,,,,,,,,…

Rin paced back in forth in front of Gohan who was mediating. "You're going to train him! I barley wanted us to train Kimmi, but now Trunks? Gohan we should of defeated them by now! I can't have the kids in this! I need to protect Kimmi!" Rin fell to her knees and started punching the ground.

"-Rin! Stop!" Rin stopped punching the ground to listen to her nephew, "You're taking this too hard. Trunks has true potential. You can tell he has a lot of Vegeta in him. And this is better to have more fighters at one time, the likes are going to be better, when I train both of them to become super Sayian." Gohan said not even opening his eyes. Rin sighed.

"I know -but Gohan, Kimmi is all I have left of Piccolo, I can't loss her too" Rin start tearing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later,

Rin woke up on a bunch of rubble, like many times before. She could barley breath, she looked at her stomach there was a hole in the middle of her. She had only a couple of minutes; she just knew it. She look to her left and saw Gohan and Trunks also past out. Trunks didn't look so bad but Gohan, it was horrible.

She got out her last bean; if she was going to die like this at least she died saving Gohan. She crawled over to the young Sayain man that she known for almost all her life.

" Gohan, I love ya kid. Take care of Kimmi and Bulma for me." she coughed up blood. " I'm going to join Pic, I guess. Now be a good brat and eat this." She stuffed the bean in Gohan's mouth. and looked at Trunks. She had been training him for the last couple months. He was strong, no doubt about it. Rin knew he would protect Kimmi for her," Make me proud kid." Then she screamed in pain.

" I thought you dead, you brainless monkey!" the male android yelled as he blasted her "you should of stayed dead like you friends!" then he blast her once again, and she was gone. Even after years of training and fighting…not even Rin was good of enough.

OOO

A couple years later,

Kimmi flew around with Trunks to look around. There was supposed to be android attack near Chi-chi's house. Kimmi suggested they should check it out. It's enough for her to be depressed and paranoid. She didn't want Chi-chi to be killed. They flew down to the little round house. Surprised the house-looked barley ruined. It might have been only shot a couple of times, with blasts. Kimmi knocked on the door, "miss Chi-chi?" They walked into the house.

" I don't think she's here, Kim. -"

" -Well, well, well, look what we have here, 18." The android 17 said. Smiling over Chi-chi's corpse.

"You monsters!" Kimmi yelled charging at them. She grabbed 18 and threw her out the house with herself. 18 held onto the girl's arms.

" You think you strong? Think again. I'll kill you!" Kimmi then kicked the android the stomach and blasted her. The android laughed and blasted her. Kimmi fell onto the ground.

"Kimmi!" Trunks yelled and he then turned super Sayain. He fought off the androids to they got bored. Trunks fell beside her. "Kimmi…" Kimmi opened her eyes slightly and smiled. The two banged-up half-Sayains grabbed hands. Knowing there was still some hope for the future.

OOO

A Year later,

Trunks woke up in a lab. As he tried to sit up, he gasp in pain, but before he could someone stopped him.

"Woah there, Slow down, partner," Kimmi said, " you got a couple of broken limbs…but …you're going to have worse than that when I'm done with you! What the hell were you thinking running off without me like that! You coulda been killed!" she yelled at him, he looked at her scared.

She had grown up a lot in past year, looking more and more like her mother but still had a pinch of Piccolo, with the large ears and her little nose.

She had both of their personalities. She was strong and forceful, hard to deal with, but still had little light side like her mother. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail at the moment, like Trunks liked it. He now could see her face. Her ears all had piecings in them, nine in both. She wore her ripped jeans with her combat boots and forest green jet pilot's jacket that she loved so much.

" When I get done with you, you woulda wished you never went out there!" she said pointing to a random window." Or even that you won't even born!" she growled.

"What's different from any other day?" he rolled his eyes. Then Kimmi growled and coldly glared, "Ok. Ok. Ok. I get it I'm idiot! Geeze go all mom on me, why don't you!"

" No, that's _my _job, Trunk Vegeta Briefs!" Bulma Briefs yelled walking into the room.

"Great. I get _two_ mad women yelling at me… just great." He sighed.

" No, I think Kimmi has done enough. I'm just here to change you bandages." She said looking at the pissed Saymekian.

"I'll punish you later," she said frowning as Bulma finished up the bandages.

"Ok done I'll leave you two to talk…not yelling…Kimmi."

"Fine" she said as she rolled eyes. The older woman then left the room." Seriously, you still haven't told her?"

" Nope sorry babe," Trunks said.

" You know, she'll figure it out some time. She could walk in on us."

" Kim, I don't know how she'll feel with her only 'Granddaughter' is dating her only son!" Kimmi rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I ain't her granddaughter, she doesn't treat me like it. She treats me like my mom and dad's kid. Hell, She even nicknamed me 'Rincolo'… she doesn't let me call her 'grandma' or anything like that. I call her Bulma. Trunks, she'll take it fine… If you don't tell her the next time she walks though that door I'll-"

"Tell me what?" the middle-aged blued haired woman asked walking through the door with a box full of bandages and such.

"Oh Geeze." Kimmi sighed.

" Guys what's going on?" Bulma asked putting down the box onto a table.

" Mom…Me and Kimmi…we're…kinda… engaged." Trunks said nervous.

"Kinda?" Kimmi asked with a raised eyebrow.

" What do you mean engaged!" Bulma screamed, " Trunks, you're only 17, and Kimmi, You only 16. You two are too young!"

"Bulma, me and Trunks have already talked this through. We're in love. And at this rate we don't know if we're not going die anytime we fight. My mom always said...It's better to love than never loved at all. You said it before too"

Bulma stood there puzzled for a minute. Life was short especially now, " Ok, fine you two can get married…"

"-Can't you see me and Trunks really want to be together! Wait what?"

"You can get married. Just tell me one thing…you aren't pregnant are you?"

"What? No…why you ask?" Kimmi asked shocked.

" Just making sure that's not the reason you two want to get married."

" No, we haven't even had sex yet." Kimmi said with shrugged.

"Kimmi!" Trunks yelled from the med bed.  
"What it's true!"

" I don't want my mom to know about my sexual life!"

" Oh sorry Mr. Secretive! I guess you don't want to tell her about _how_ you proposed either, _honey bunny_."

" I swear you're just pure evil sometimes." Trunk said with a sigh as Kimmi giggled.

"Aw you two _do_ make a great couple! I can't wait to plan the wedding!" Bulma squealed.

" …Ah, mom we were thinking getting married at the nearest court. I don't want the androids dropping onto our wedding." Trunks said.

" Oh," Bulma said pouting " well then, I guess I'll call a lawyer tomorrow..."

OOO

A year an exactly later,

Kimmi picked up an apple out of the bowl in the kitchen and took a bite. She looked around as she chewed. The ran down, beat down, and anything else with the word down at the end was what the kitchen was. She stood there alone waiting for Trunks return from the store…. Maybe she should of went with him…but then she couldn't took the… " Hey I'm back!" Trunks yelled from down the hallway with two bags in his arms full of groceries. She smiled and ran to go meet him. She hugged him and kissed him. " Wow, Kims, what's gotten into to you?"

"…Oh nothing… I just missed you. You were gone for _hours_."

" I wasn't gone that long. Now let me put these in the kitchen." He kissed her and walked one step before,

"- Trunks! Come here!" Bulma called from her lab.  
"Duty calls...can you take-"

"All ready done," Kimmi said taking the bags out of his arms and on her way to the kitchen.

" I love it when she does that…"he mumbled and made his way to the lab. There was a giant, yellow plane-like thing in the middle of the lab. " Planning to go to Mars, mom?"

" No even better…the past! And not me! You!" Bulma exclaimed. Trunks look at her like she grew a horn between her eyes.

"Mom…is it time I give those pills you used to give, Grams?"

OOO

"Kimmi! Kimmi! Kimmi, where are you?" Trunk yelled excited running through the house. Kimmi ran out of the bathroom soon as Trunk ran, more like flew, up the stairs.

" Trunks what is-" He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her into the air twirling her.

After putting her down Trunks said, " Kimmi, my mom… I got great news!"

" I got news too." Kimmi said with a slight frown and her arms crossed.

" But this will change our future!" Trunks said happily.

" Oh mine will too."

" Really? What's yours?" Trunks asked confused.

" Trunks I'm- I'm pregnant." Kimmi stated nervous.

"But mom said… you couldn't get pregnant."

" She said it wasn't really _likely_ for me to... but I guess fate had other plans. And trust me I am. I took like ten tests today."

" Kimmi…we're going to have a baby." Trunks said putting his arms around her waist, smiling. Kimmi smiled at him. They might had a height difference and Kimmi was a little taller than him, by like an inch or two, but they still looked into each other's eyes.

" Yeah."

" We are going have a baby! Of our own!" Trunks said excited. He then kissed her.

OOO

Later that night, _after Trunks stopped bouncing off the walls_,

"Mom," Trunks said smiling dragging Kimmi into the lab with him. Kimmi was smiling.

" Yes Trunks? I'm kind of busy…" Bulma yelled from inside of the plane like thing that she was working on earlier.

" Too busy to learn that you're going to be a grandma?" Trunks said with arm around Kimmi's waist again.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled then hit her head on the roof of the plane. " Kimmi…the tests… showed that you it was most likely..."

" Well I am," Kimmi said shrugging.

" This is great! I get to live to see grandchildren!" Bulma yelled from the plane jumping up and down.

OOO

Kimmi sighed and crossed her arms, watching Trunks train in the small gravity chamber. He had been there all day. Bulma walked by going back to her lab to finish the final touches of her time machine, she mumbled something about Trunks being a mini Vegeta. Kimmi smiled slightly but then frowned. Trunks would be leaving any day, without her. She couldn't stand it. He would get to meet everyone. See _her_ father…and mother. She cringed. Her mother. Damn him. Envy stirred up in her. Of course she _had_ to get pregnant now. Why did Bulma and Trunks see it such a threat if she went? She knew the baby was a miracle and they needed to be cautious, but going back to the past was that dangerous for her just meet her dad and see her mom one last time?

Trunks then walked out. And Kimmi smiled at him. " Hey…how you feeling?" he said wiping the sweat off his face.

"I'm Fine…" he walked up and kissed her cheek. "Trunks why can't I just come with you when Goku arrives?" he looked at her at shock. " You can just take of Freeza and I'll hide. Please I really want to meet my dad bad as you do!"

" Kimmi! No… I can't risk it!"

" But way is it safer here then here!" she said looking in his eyes with unhappiness.

"Kimmi- I -I'll talk to my mom." He said with a sigh.

OOO

" I want you two to be cautious as you can Kimmi you stay to Trunks kills Freeza…Goku won't come for two hours after that. Just wait and try not to be seen." Bulma said hugging the two. Kimmi was pumped she would see her mother, Gohan, her _father._ Even with all the pictures and what her mother told her, it wasn't enough for Kimmi. She had to meet him herself.

" We will mom, then after meeting with Goku will come right back here, I'll drop of Kimmi and train a couple more days then head off again." Trunks said looking down at his mother. Bulma started weep and held onto them once more.

" Please be careful I don't know what I'll do with out you two!" she hug them one last time before sending them off.


	3. Chapter 3

"All of you, begin your search, and when you find them, show no mercy," said Freezia to his men.

"Yes sir!" they said as they went to start, but as soon as they started, they were killed. All of them were cut into pieces. Freezia and his father looked shocked. They looked up to see a young man.

The young man had short violet hair and blue eyes. He wore a cropped jacket that was purple/dark blue and had a white Capsule Corp. patch on his upper left sleeve, a black tank top, gray pants, and yellow boot-length stripped sneakers that had dark colored segments on the toe and heel. He also had a sword with him. Kimmi peaked over a rock and bent back down. _'Can you just get this over with!' _Kimmi screamed in her head.

"Ah, so you must be Freezia " said the young man looking at him, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, face to face."

"Well we have a guest," said King Cold.

"I came to destroy you," Trunks said bluntly. Kimmi smacked her forehead. _'This is the father of my future child? Could he be more lame?'_

"Oh, we better run, isn't that right father," said Freezia as he and his father laughed at the fighter, "You don't know what you're up against boy, "

"I know exactly what I'm up against Freezia, and let me tell you, I'm not worried," said the young man. "Make no mistake; I'm going to finish you, once and for all."

"Well, you certainly arrogant little thing, and maybe, from whatever little hole you climbed out of, you're really tough, but you're no match for me, fighting a little punk like you isn't even worth my time" said Freezia.

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet, your finished Freezia!" said Trunks sounding pissed. Which angered Freezia. He then told a foot solders to vaporize them.

"I think it's only fair that we warn you guys, you don't stand a chance against me." Trunks said frowning.

"You don't scare us, brat," said one man.

"Stand back I need some room to work here" said the foot soldier, "Hm, his power level is only 5 well kid, I hope you said you're good-byes, because it's about time for you to die." He aimed at him and fired. It would have been dead on, but Trunks redirected it. All he did was put his hand in front of him and flicked the beam behind him, looking like that was child's play. The foot solder looked shocked and then continued to fire at him, who just flicked them out of his way with their hands. Trunks then went and sent the foot solders flying into his space ship.

"Well, seems this little dog has a bite to go with his bark after all," said Freezia. Then all his men attacked Trunks. He took his sword out of where he had it and ran forward towards the group of men. When he was on the other side, he turned the sword and all the men dropped dead. Then he put the sword away. He turned around to see one Hench man standing, till his clothes started to fall. He smirked and Kimmi Rolled her eyes _'showoff'_ He watched as Freezia killed the last man for being a coward.

"What a pleasant surprise," said King Cold.

"You're right father, this might be more amusing then I thought" said Freezia.

"And now you two are going down" said the boy.

"Well I'll say if nothing else, this creature is a real comedian," said King Cold.

"He is that. I'll tell you what, kid, let me give you a piece of advice, he who gets his abilities first, is first to die" said Freezia.

"Hm, thanks for the tip" said the teen boy smirking, which pissed off Freezia "Now I got one for you, Freezia, know your enemy. You already made assumptions about me, and that's going to coast you dearly."

"You insolent brat! You should really learn to control your tongue" said Freezia.

"Just destroy him already, we haven't got all day" said his father.

"Really father, have some patience, I'm just trying to have a little fun if you don't mind!"

"He's right, though, you don't really have all day," Trunks said smirking. "More like five minutes"

"Oh that's too bad, and here I have other plans," said Freezia.

"So I heard, but I'm canceling you date plans with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" asked his father.

"Father, I know you're bored, but please try to keep focus" said Freezia. "So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan."

"By reputation, but we'll meet soon"

"Oh don't be so certain"

"But I couldn't be more certain" Trunk said smirking, "Any time now, Goku will be coming home, and only one group will be here to meet him, get it?"

They talked for another minute, till the mysterious boy decided to show them who he really was: Super Saiyan.

Freezia was scared of what he saw, so he attacked him with a beam from his hand. Smoke went everywhere and when it cleared the lavendered-hair, now golden, teen was just standing there. Then he started to mock Freezia, prompting him to attack him again with two stronger beams. Trunks stopped them and deflected them, pissing Freezia off even more.

"We will give you one more chance to try and hit me," Trunks said with a little smirk, just like Vegeta's.

"After that its strike three and you're out" said the boy. Freezia then made a giant ball of energy, the exact same one as the one he used to destroy Namek. The young Saiyan just looked up smirking as it was thrown at him.

Freezia walked away thinking he killed him when the ball started to rise in the air. They saw the teen boy holding it.

"Why you little" started Freezia

"Excuse me, is this yours?" asked the teen boy as he smirked, causing the teen girl behind the rock to giggle. Freezia grew angrier and sent a small beam into the ball causing it to explode.

When it cleared, Trunks was gone. Freezia and his father thought he was dead, when he really was just on a mountain staring at them from there.

"Hey Freezia!" the boy yelled at him. Freezia turned as the boy shot a ball of light at him. Freezia jumped into the air to avoid the attack only to be cut in half by trunks who had the sword again. Freezia's father watched in shock as Trunks proceeded to cut Freezia into little pieces. He then finished it by sending a beam and getting rid of the trash. The boy then took the sword and put it away. The two, Freezia's father and Trunks, landed on the ground.

Freezia's father then started to talk to the two about joining him and asked to see the boy's sword.

"You want to see my sword? Here catch," he said as he trough it at him.

He then started to tell him how he was nothing without the sword. He then attacked the boy, who just grabbed the sword in his bare hand. He then started to advance and put his hand on the guy's chest and shot a beam trough him, while taking his sword. He then finished him off with another beam, killing him.

"Finally" Kimmi said standing up, " I thought you'd never finish."

" Sorry took longer than expected… Why are you super Saiyan?"

" I thought you'd need me. For one second, didn't think about it after that."

"Surprised Freezia didn't sense you." he said confused she just shrugged.

Both then looked at the group flying above them and then powered down.

"We're heading of to a place near here to meet Goku," started the boy as he looked at the group and smiled, while the girl just giggled at their scared faces, "Would you guys like to come with us?"

"Come on, it's this way" said the girl pointing to her left, "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours."

They all looked un-trusting.

"Hey, follow us, we don't bite" said the boy as the girl giggled again. They then both left in the direction the girl had pointed out earlier. Then everybody followed. They flew till the boy looked at his watch.

"It still tracks, even with the original satellite. You rule gramps!" Trunk said happily.

"Are we here?" Kimmi asked.

"Yeah, this is it," he said as the two landed. Not long after the others landed behind them. Trunks went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a case, opened it and took out something and trough it on the floor, a little away from him and the girl. Yellow smoke came out, and when it disappeared it showed a blue and white box.

"Look out guys, their up to something" said Yamacha. The girl just rolled her eyes and walked with the boy to the thing. He bent down and opened it reveling an ice chest. He got a drink and clicked it open.

"How about a cold drink? Goku isn't to arrive for two more hours," Trunks said nicely as he could, Kimmi kept quiet and looked over to the green man, Piccolo, her father.

"I don't see why not," said Bulma as she and Gohan went to get some drinks. Gohan and Bulma started to talk about the selection and Bulma said how she liked the two for they had root beer. Krillin then asked about grape and got one and started to laugh. The younger version of Rin took an orange and saw that Kimmi took one also.

Bulma stood next to the two teens and looked at them. They both then turned to look at her.

"Have we met before?" she asked the two. They both looked shock and said no. Gohan then asked the two how they knew his dad. The girl smiled at him and giggled.

"How cute" she said to him making him blush and look away.

"We have never met your dad before, we only just heard of him," said the boy.

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" asked Krillin.

"Well that's . . . uhh . . ." started the boy.

"Sorry we can't say," said the girl looking away.

"Why not? 'Cause I'll tell you, because you're both up to something. Tell us now brats, who are you?" asked Vegeta.

"We wish we could, sorry" Trunks said kind of hurt looking away, while Kimmi took his free hand to try to calm him. Gohan then asked the two if they were Super Saiyan when the defeated Freezia and his father, which they both answered with a yes.

"That's a lie!" yelled Vegeta causing everyone to look at him. He then started to talk about how only he, Goku, Rin, and Gohan were the only Saiyan left and that they couldn't be one. Bulma then notice that Trunks jacket had her company's logo on it and asked if they worked for them.

"No, not exactly, just fans" he said, She then asked for their names so she could recommend them to her father.

"We can't do that," Kimmi stated, "We're sorry, we know it's strange."

Yamacha and Tien then started to talk about if they were secret spies. Bulma came to their rescue and told them to stop. The girl giggled and looked at the boy and winked at him when he looked at her. He looked down as his cheeks turned red. Bulma watched them with interest. Trunks Took Kimmi's hand she smiled slightly.

Everyone was relaxing and waiting for Goku to arrive. The boy was sitting on a rock with the girl right next to him, holding hands. He looked to the side at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh . . . Nothing, just like your shirt" he said scared.

"You would."

"Smooth move" Kimmi said with a slight giggle, as Trunks looked at her and glared.

"Shut up" he said to her. She just smiled and put her head on his shoulders. Kimmi heard everyone's conversation, even the one Gohan had with her father, bout him not leaving for new Namek, she sighed. She was so glad he didn't, her mother would never had her and never fell in love with her father.

"Did you see that girl's ears? Weird huh? Do you think she's an alien too?" Bulma asked Rin and Krillin, the young Rin looked over and Kimmi stared shocked into space, she hid her ears, how could they see them? Must have been When she went super Saiyan and then powered down, her hair must had moved, she blushed. She looked over by the corner of her eye and saw her mother signing, _"oh I almost forgot was mute for a while!"_ She thought to herself.

"Oh sorry" Bulma said realizing Kimmi could hear her.

" It's ok" Kimmi answered back quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy looked at his wrist and stood up, the girl right next to him.

"That's it, two hours. Goku should be here soon," he said while the others looked at him.

They then saw a space ship come to earth and crash not too far away. They walked to it and saw Goku. They all started to celebrate while the two teens just hung back and watched.

"Hi guys! How in the world did you know I was going to be here?" asked Goku.

"These two told us, I think they might be fans of yours," said Bulma pointing to the two teens.

"They know all about you daddy!" yelled Gohan.

"But how?" asked Goku, shocking everyone.

"They both knew the exact time and place of your arrival" said Bulma.

"That's impossible, we never even meet," said Goku.

"Well that's what they said, but they must have been tracking your ship in outer space," said Bulma.

"Really?" asked Goku. "Frieza tried to do that, but I could feel his energy level as he past me, he sure was in a hurry to beat me home, but what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza?"

"It was him, he did it with ease" said Piccolo, talking about the boy "he turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart."

"A Super Saiyan? I can't believe it, that's outstanding! Can you imagine, Super Saiyan at their age, that's fantastic!"

Then Vegeta started to complain about how he, Rin, Goku, and Gohan were the only Saiyens still alive. Goku just said that they were Super Saiyens so it was fine with him.

"Goku," started the boy, "May we have a word with you?"

"With me?" he asked.

"Yes, just the three of us" said the girl as she pointed someplace where they could talk in private.

"Alright then."

They then flew off, leavening the others to guess what they were going to talk about.

"Thanks man" said the boy as they landed not too far away from the others.

"Hay, no problem, but I should be thanking you both for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only kidding myself that he might change."

"Not him, he was out of control, and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, I had to step in and stop him. We didn't think you would make it," he said with kinda chilled back tone. Kimmi knew it was one of those times, when she should shut up.

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was going to make my move, but then you two showed up."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?" asked the boy as the girl giggled next to him.

"Well thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds."

"Are you serious?" asked the girl, shocked.

"Yeah, it's called instant transmission" Goku explained.

"If we would have known you didn't need our help, we could have waited and not risk meeting the others" Trunks said looking to the ground as Kimmi grabbed his hand in hers for encouragement.

"The risk, what do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question, but first let me ask you something, can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"At first I wasn't able to, but now I can control it."

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" Goku looked confused.

"Please Goku?" said the girl.

"Okay" he said as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "Are you both satisfied?"

"Yes, how awesome, I kind of forgot how it looked to see other Super Saiyan then him" said the girl the boy just chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"So what now, my friends?"

"Now we will both be Super Saiyans" the boy said as he transformed. She nodded back stepping back. Goku looked shocked.

"We're exactly the same," said Goku.

"Let's find out," said the boy as he attacked.

"No, Not now!" say the girl hopping to stop him. The two then fought for a little bit then powered down as the boys sword went in the air, he then moved sideways as it landed in its pouch. Kimmi then rolled her eyes a bit. "Showoff"

"What about you, can you go super Saiyan?" Goku asked turning to Kimmi.

" Yes, but in my condition it's best if I didn't." she said looking down blushing. Goku stared at her puzzled for a minute then grinned.

" You're pregnant!" he said grinning wide as he could.

" What how did you know?" Kimmi asked shocked.

" Your ki, it's has two life forms in it now." Goku said just smiling, as Kimmi blushed. Goku turned his attention back to Trunks who stood there shocked that Goku knew the Kimmi was pregnant. How could he read that in her ki? Did the others read it also?

" Now what was it you wanted to talked to me about?" Goku said making Trunks jump out of his thoughts.

" Sorry about wanting to fight… I feel like I can trust you Goku, I had to know that for sure," he started as he looked at the girl who smiled at him.

"Sorry about the secrecy, but you must promise us that you will not say anything to anyone about what we are about to tell you" said the girl. Goku agreed.

"Thank you. My name is Trunks and this is Kimmi, this is going to sound very strange but we're not from this time. We traveled here from a time machine from 20 years from the future," Trunks said.

"Really, the future, that's incredible!" said Goku.

"Yes, Vegeta was right, only you, he, Rin and Gohan have Saiyan blood, and I got mine from him, he's my father" said Trunks as he glanced Vegeta's way.

"What! You're kidding, your absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?" asked Goku as Trunks said yes, he then turned to Kimmi " and you?" She gave out a nervous chuckle.

" I can't say it out loud."

" Um, why?" both men asked out loud. She looked at Trunks, 'like seriously dude?' she pulled out a small notebook. And wrote,

"My mother is Rin, and my father is Piccolo if you were wondering that also. I cannot say it out loud because of father is listening to every word, we are saying. Duh, Super giant ears, aren't for nothing you know."

Trunks and Goku both read it and said "Oh " at the same time.

And she then said "duh!"

Goku then laughed at he just read. Your parents…are them! ?" he said shocked.

"Well anyway" started Trunks, hoping to get back to the original conversation.

"You're serious? Vegeta's son?" He then looked toured said person. "Yes I can see the resemblance, and, I can also see the resemblance when looking at your father."

"We will be born, two years from now" said Trunks. "Eight months apart."

"Hahaha! No kidding, Vegeta is going to be a daddy and your mother is going have a kid! Whoa I'm kinda will be an uncle aren't I? To both of you!" trying not to say Rin's or Piccolo's name. "That's incredible! who would have ever thought."

" We didn't come to tell you that." Kimmi said with a giggle.

"In three years, on the morning of May 10, 10a.m., a horrible duo will appear on an island, 9 miles from south city. They have dreadful power, even from our standards. There monsters Goku, that's the best way to describe them, they're monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything that you know and love will disappear" said Trunks.

"What's the deal, are they aliens or something?" asked Goku.

"No, They're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero; Dr. Gero is the mastermind responsible for the old red ribbon army. Do you remember?" asked Kimmi said all with her 'super brain talk' as Trunks calls it.

"Yeah, I defeated them. No way, same guy? Wow."

"That's him."

"But how? He lived?"

"Thanks to you" said Trunks making Goku feel bad. "That's one battle you're going to wish that you fought till the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that, I know you're a good person, Goku, but letting Dr. Gero escape is a choice that is going to come back and haunt you and everybody you know. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. We still don't know were his lab is at. If we knew, we would be paying him a visit and not you."

"It's hard to describe these creatures, there like nothing you've ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth, its mind boggling how strong they are," Kimmi said.

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" asked Goku.

"No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for them self, they rebelled. And they have had their own malicious agendas ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason for what they do, they're machines of annihilation, man-eaters. Their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator, Dr. Gero, himself," she continued " These androids are ruthless; they delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in are time is like living in a never-ending nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out".

"Well gosh, you defeated Frieza in a flash, yet, from what you're saying, these androids are even stronger than the two of you" said Goku.

"They are for sure. Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies. Being that they are stronger than us, there is nothing we can do against them much, but run," said Trunks.

"What, what about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?"

"They can't," started Trunks "They're dead. Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone.

We're all that's left; we're doing the best we can, they're all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo; they're all going to lose their lives in a battle against the androids. There will be only two survivors, and that's are our masters, Gohan and Rin. Rin died in battle a couple months in of raining Kimm and me. She died saving Gohan and me, then not even two years later, Gohan died. He barely escaped that battle, but then, 13 years later, they finally get him," said Trunks as he looked like he wanted to kill someone. Kimmi sighed. "That was 4 years ago, our time. And, as you already know, Piccolo is gone, and there is no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls. And making that time machine cost so many precious lives, so many have died at the hands of those beasts! Damn them, they're just far too strong!" he hands were in fist tighting as he spoke, Kimmi Put a hand on his shoulder trying to clam him.

"Hold on it a minute guys, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" asked Goku. Trunks looked at Kimmi to tell him.

"No, you die before it, Goku" she. "Not long from now, you're going to catch a new illness that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it. Sorry to tell you, Goku. It's a radical virus, you should be hearing about it soon, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus. What a waste! Damn it! I want to fight those androids; I don't even get to take a crack at them."

"You mean, after everything you heard, you still want to fight them?" asked Trunks. "Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well, sure, a little bit. All challenges are scary at first, maybe I can make a difference."

"A guy like you probably could be a true worrier. My mother, Rin, and Gohan were right about you, Goku. We really can trust you, I'm glad we can."

"Here you, take this, for your health" said Kimmi as she took out something from her jacket pocket and gave it to her Uncle.

"My health?"

"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that cruel virus you're going to get, but in our time; there is. Take this when you get sick and you will be fine."

"No way! You're kidding me! Wow! It's purple too, I bet its grape flavor!" yelled Goku, causing Kimmi to giggle at his child-like-behavior.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Goku, because it's going to change history, but some history should change; things are pretty bad; we're living in fear, with no way out, it's terrible, but you can make a difference Goku. My mother told us that you could and now we believe her," said Trunks.

"Your mother knows me?" asked Goku shocked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now" whispered Trunks as his cheeks became pink. Kimmi giggles at him then His face became even redder and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Oh wow! I know your mom, huh? That's bazaar! Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there," said Trunks as he pointed to Bulma. Goku started to laugh and fell on the floor. He scared the crap out of Trunks and caused his niece to laugh at him.

"Wow! Bulma and Vegeta, unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamacha, but man Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long, it's sort of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are," said Trunks with his face turning pink again and Kimmi laughing at him causing him to look down and his face to turn even pinker. "Yamacha and my mother are going to break up; he finds someone else and my mom falls in love with my dad. Of course he can never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there. I know them and they are the two stubbornness people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to finally meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive."

"Same here, it's nice to finally me my dad even though he really doesn't talk, my mom also, didn't expected her to look so…" said

" Immature?" Trunks said finishing her sentence for her.

" Shut up, will you?" Kimmi said frowning. He smirked and turned back to Goku.

"I know its bazaar, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen, please, promise you won't tell them Goku, or I might not be born. And the same with Kimmi!"

"Hey, not a problem! I get it. "

"Well, we better be off. My mom is worried sick about us, she needs to know that everything went okay."

"Yeah, please tell her that I send my love, and thanks for this." Holding up the medicine

. They nodded about to leave.

"Wait. Can I ask you two a question?" The couple looked puzzled and turned back to him.

" Yes, sure."

" …Are you two a couple?" he asked with a goofy grin. Kimmi giggled and Trunks smirked.

"More than that Goku, we're married." Trunks answered holding Kimmi's hand.

" Oh WOW! Who would of think the kid of Bulma and Vegeta would fall in love with Ahaha! This is too much!" Goku said laughing. "So you're the father of the baby? Hm?" Goku said smirking. Trunks and Kimmi then blushed at that and nodded. Goku patted both them on the back and said best wishes them. They then said their good byes and the couple was off flying towards their time machine.

As the two were flying up in the air in the time machine, the others saw them.

"Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold as a rock, but deep down your heart beats the same as mine does. I know you feel, I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you dad. Farewell young mother and May the good spirits keep you safe" said Trunks.

Kimmi nodded and waved to her mother and father. "And to my father, you my be cold and green as mom said, but I still know you have a soft side. I know you and my mother really do love each other. And will come to be the true soul mates you are going to be someday. I am proud to be your daughter. And mom, I never knew how would it be to be right beside you and you cant talk. It hurts me, but it was still good to see you. It might be the last time I see you…just know that… I love you." Kimmi said before they flew off. Kimmi wiped away tear and Trunks sighed.


End file.
